1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-wetting display having improved display characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus using an electro-wetting phenomenon, in which a surface tension of fluid is varied by voltage applied thereto and the variation of the surface tension causes movement or deformation of fluid, is called an electro-wetting display.
The electro-wetting display has superior light transmittance and reflectance, low power consumption, and fast response speed since the electro-wetting display does not need a polarizing plate. Accordingly, the electro-wetting display has been researched and developed as a next-generation display.
However, a hysteresis phenomenon occurs at specific voltage according to the surface tension of the fluid used in the electro-wetting display.